


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, comedic, hershey kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are two kinds of kisses and Kara is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought I would try out some Kalex today. Let me know what you think... Enjoy!

"Where's my goodnight kiss, Alex?" Jeremiah asked his daughter as Kara looked on, quietly observing and learning these basic human interactions between the humans. The blonde tilted her head in curiosity.

It was odd to her. On Krypton, there was very little physical affection. There was no need for it. Everyone was compatible at all times.

On Earth there seemed to be varying degrees of tolerance, whereas on her home planet, besides parents, everyone was on the same level.

She observed as Alexandra Danvers walked to her male parental unit and pressed her lips to his cheek quickly and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Dad."

Yet another thing she did not understand. Was the title of "father" not more respectful? Why would Alexandra Danvers dismiss the authority of her superior?

"Goodnight, Lex."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kara snuggled into her blanket, closing her eyes to stop the X-Ray vision as Alex plodded up the stairs.

\----

A few days later, Alex and herself are in the kitchen scrounging for an afternoon snack. Kara almost immediately found some bell shaped chocolates wrapped in foil. She made a pleased sound and showed the bag to the brunette who nodded appreciatively and held up two large bags of sour cream and onion potato chips. The Kryptonian smiled, crinkling her nose and the girls rushed up to their shared room before Jeremiah and Eliza came home.

"Kara, can I please have a kiss?" Alex asked as she flopped onto her bed a few seconds after being in the room.

The younger girl was confused. A kiss? They weren't entirely close. Not yet at least. But who was she to refuse the Danvers?

Kara leaned in to peck the older girl's cheek, just as Alex did to her parents. However, the brunette turned her head to face her - _Probably out of confusion,_ Kara thinks later - and the Kryptonian kisses her on the lips instead.

Both girls quickly jerked back when they realized what had happened.

"I wasn't exactly meaning that kind of kiss," Alex spoke first, both girls blushing hard.

"I-I'm sorry Alexandra D-Danvers... I was not aware that there was another item that was called a kiss," Kara replied, understandably confused.

"I was talking about the chocolate kisses," she giggled, pointing at the bag the blonde held.  
This made Kara even more confused until she saw the label that said Hershey's Kisses on the bag, making her blush even harder.

"I apologize, Alexandra Danvers. I touched you quite inappropriately without permission."

"Well I kind of asked for it didn't I?" the Danvers giggled and winked, "and for future reference, when we're alone, no need to ask."

So Kara kissed her again. She found it quite enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below!


End file.
